Reno and Weddings Don't Mix Well
by Gwaeren
Summary: Zack muses over the fact that Reno doesn't do well with weddings. Rating for male/male relationship and kissing! VERY very, very short drabble. Mako-tears universe.


Gwaeren here with another FF7 drabble. It's a quick read, I admit - 886 words total. But I'm going to a wedding tonight, and my Reno-muse isn't all that happy about it. Thus, the inspiration for this fic. Read and review - reviews are carrots one must feed the plot bunnies to keep them healthy!

Warning: Male/male relationships, male/female relationships, fluffiness to the possible point of overload. I own nothing except the lil plot bunny I keep hidden in bedroom. Please, think of the bunny.

* * *

One look to his left was all Zack needed. Teeth pressed down hard on his tongue to keep himself from laughing, and he returned his attention forward. Reno, the love of his life, hated weddings. Hated them - simply for the fact that they required Reno to remain still for almost a full hour. In formal clothes.

It had been like trying to dress a five year old that afternoon. Reno fussed and twisted, fidgeting in his formal attire as though it would suck the life out of him. The only part of the task that had been easy was fixing the redhead's hair - he'd sat nice and still for that, leaning a bit against the SOLDIER behind him and practically purred as Zack fussed with a little product and a brush. Of course, Reno went right back to picking at his clothes and otherwise rumpling himself up moments after Zack had finished.

The end result, however, had been nice. Reno looked *good* dressed up, though he doubted he'd ever get the man to do this on a regular basis. Besides - Reno wouldn't be Reno if he dressed like this constantly. Still, he was handsome, with fire-red hair offsetting the black tuxedo he was wearing. The thick loops and studs that normally graced his ears had been replaced by slightly more delicate, formal earrings and studs, and a shining, silver wrist watch was wrapped around his lover's wrist. A quick kiss managed to tame his redhead a little bit as he ushered them out the door, a playful wink given along with a bribe of fun later if Reno behaved.

And even now, he could see his lover's hand twitching at his side, feet shuffling faintly, and a slight tic to his left eye.... Reno was a man of action. Constantly in motion, rarely ever pausing unless he absolutely had to. Even in bed, the man couldn't stay -still-. It was adorable, in Zack's eyes. Though it often caused trouble when he was forced to stay still for too long. The former SOLDIER only hoped that this wedding wouldn't be 'too long'.

In front of them was the only thing Zack had ever seen that could hold Reno still for any length of time. Tseng stood at the alter, having only recently retired from active duty (he still maintained a desk job, and still was a high-level officer in Rufus ShinRa's payroll), and across from him was ... well..

Elena.

Reno had literally fainted when the announcement had come. Tseng and Elena. Of course, it was Elena's dream to manage to win the affections of their typically stoic leader. But here was proof that Tseng was not quite so stoic as he came across as. Reno's hand gave a full twitch as the priest ahead of them led them into the part of the ceremony where they exchanged vows, and Zack found himself reaching out to grasp that twitching hand, his gaze turning toward the energetic man beside him.

Blue eyes met his own, a small smile curling that expressive mouth of Reno's. Zack couldn't help but smile back as the pair at the altar spoke their vows to each other... and yet Zack couldn't tear his gaze away from the redhead - and it seemd Reno was having a similar problem.

When the rings were exchanged, and the priest instructed them to share their first kiss as husband and wife, Zack and Reno finally turned to face the couple for a second, expressions a bit softer than before. It was over. And while Zack knew that Reno would tease Elena relentlessly later for now being Mrs. Tseng, the redhead seemed quite proud of the blond girl. Like a big brother. And perhaps that was sort of true - the Turks were as much a family as Zack had ever seen. They looked out for each other, took care of each other, squabbled amongst each other...

But in the end, they were a family. Zack considered himself lucky to have been included in that family - an outsider and a SOLDIER, only invited in beause of the redhead standing next to him.

When the new couple swept past them to exit the church, Zack turned to Reno once more. His Reno. They'd been through hell together, and hell apart from each other. They'd survived death and destruction, and were finally being given a second chance. A new hope.

Reno's lips twitched up into a playful, impish smirk as Zack stared at him, and with a faint laugh tinting his own mouth, he bent in and kissed his lover, pulling him close for a few long moments.

It hadn't been -them- up at the altar, no. But that was only a formality. Reno was his, and he was Reno's. Events like this only highlighted that fact to him. They didn't need a formal ceremony to know it. To be this devoted.

"Come on, Zack! I refuse to miss Elena decking Tseng with cake!" his lover was insisting merrily, pulling at his hands to get him to move.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" he laughed, an arm snaking around the Turk's waist as they slid out of the pew they'd been standing in and headed for the exit of the church along with everyone else.


End file.
